


Between Friends

by FangQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fondling, Gay Character/Lesbian Character, HP: EWE, Mild Sexual Content, implied drunk sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9985589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangQueen/pseuds/FangQueen
Summary: Pansy stared at him for a moment, one eyebrow quirked, certain she hadn’t heard him correctly. But when Draco blinked at her, his eyes glazed with drink, and added a quiet “Please?” as if having just remembered his manners, she knew she had.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melody0606](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melody0606/gifts).



> Written for @heartlikethunder, who requested from this list: Surprise me!, #74 “Can I touch your boob?”
> 
> Original Tumblr post [here](https://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/post/157789783948/74).

“Hey, can I...Can I touch your boob?”

Pansy stared at him for a moment, one eyebrow quirked, certain she hadn’t heard him correctly. But when Draco blinked at her, his eyes glazed with drink, and added a quiet “Please?” as if having just remembered his manners, she knew she had. She glanced down at the body part in question, then back up at his gradually reddening face. Hers weren’t the biggest around, but they were perky and suited her body type. Today seemed to be one of their “good days” as well, which was why she’d chosen the tank top she was currently wearing. It was paisley and made of a flowy material, cut in a v down the middle that showed off her breasts rather nicely. At least she thought so. And so had several others at the party, she’d noticed. Including the one person she hadn’t expected to, apparently.

“Sure,” she shrugged nonchalantly. She’d never been one to be overly protective of her body when it came to her friends, and at least he’d asked somewhat politely.

Draco started for a moment once he was given permission, immediately reaching out, then thinking better of it and withdrawing his hand. He fumbled in place for a bit before finally taking a last drag on his cigarette and stubbing it out under the toe of his trainer, where it soon burst into a tiny flame and reduced itself to ash. Then he was reaching again, his long fingers tentatively closing around her left breast.

She observed his face, screwing up in fascination as he gently caressed the soft mound. What started out as a mere stroke of his fingertips quickly turned into a squeezing motion that had her biting her bottom lip to keep from giggling. He looked nervous. Which she found both hilarious and strange, actually, because it wasn’t like this was new for them. They’d been best friends for a long time. They’d messed around here and there when they were younger, when they were still figuring out what they wanted. When they’d both come out, it had been to each other first, long before anyone else. They’d showered and dressed for events together, shopped together. He’d seen her naked countless times, and vice versa. And this wasn’t the first time he’d groped her chest; it was just the first time he appeared to be attempting a level of gentlemanliness about it.

“They look fabulous in this top, by the way.”

She laughed and cheekily replied, “I know. But thanks.”

“I’ve always wondered what they feel like…”

“You’ve touched them before.”

“No, I mean…”

She checked his expression again, still fixated on the tender flesh in his hand, and realized she _did_ know what he meant, even if he couldn’t find the voice with which to explain it. His hand continued its exploration, for a little longer than she’d originally assumed it would. His palm slid over the fabric, massaging it like a baker kneading dough. But he got the hang of it, as time went on, having moved past the neanderthal stage into something a bit more sensual. She was wearing a thin, lace bra underneath, and when his thumb swiped over her nipple, she felt a little thrill shoot through her abdomen to throb in her center. That _was_ new. Well, not new in the general sense, of course, but in that it was a _man_ who’d caused that feeling for her.

All of sudden, he stopped, retracting his hand as if scalded and shoving them both into the pockets of his trousers. She wasn’t sure why at first, until she noticed just how flushed he was...Then her gaze travelled downwards, to the obvious cylindrical shape that had formed along his left pant leg...

Really? She wouldn’t have believed it if someone had told her, but to see it with her own eyes...It certainly made her think: he might be worth trying out, if nothing else than just the once. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about it before; no big deal, she believed in fluid sexuality and all that, anyway. She’d used a dildo before, so the idea wasn’t _completely_ foreign to her. However, she’d also already assumed she’d hate it, because, as everyone knew, there was a very tangible difference between a sex toy and a real life male. But they were best friends, and he was gay, so...It would probably be the safest way for her to do it, to be honest. There wouldn’t be as much of a chance of hurt feelings. And they’d gotten past the fact that they’d dated in school easily enough--and had snogged on several occasions during that time. Plus, they were both drunk, and probably as open as they’d ever be to the whole thing because of it. It was worth at least seeing what he’d say...

“Did you get turned on by that?” she teased lightly, not bothering to gesture to the evidence, lest she embarrass him more than he clearly already was.

“What?!” he spluttered, attempting to look outraged at the suggestion, but the way his flush instantly darkened gave him away. “N-no, of course not!”

She laughed again, then finished her own cigarette, adding in a tone that was casual and tight around a cloud of smoke, “Well, if you ever want to see what it’s like on the other side, let me know.”

“No, thank you. I’d prefer to stick with cock, if it’s all the same to you.”

“Well, I _do_ have that strap-on I’ve been meaning to try out…”

And just like that, they were laughing and joking again, arms wrapped around each other as they meandered back into the house, as if the whole awkward scene had never happened. Although it wasn’t completely erased for either of them; she could tell whenever she looked at the pink hue of his aristocratic cheekbones that he was still thinking about it. And she wondered idly if the subject would ever come up again, and where they would go with it that time if it did...

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments = <3!
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://ohlookagaydraco.tumblr.com/) and [LJ](http://fangqueen.livejournal.com/) as well!


End file.
